


New Powers

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Inflation, Sexual Frustration, Stomach Bulge, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	New Powers

 

"Ohhhh Fuck...…." Akira groan as he clawed the wall in front of him, since he became a Devil Man, he had found a strange abilities, he can morph his tail into anything, fly, see through clear as mist, every kick and punch lead to severe injuries or even worse which is death, yet even with Akira was able to control Amon and he went from a good boy to a badass who is not afraid of anything after Ryo attempt to summon demons to prove they exists.

 

It started one night when the people are fast asleep expect for the demon who already had problem sleeping then Akira left not waking up Ryo, Akira was able to find and stand in an empty alleyway and his shadow was his demonic alter ego, check for any homeless hobos and begin to remove his clothes out of fear with them getting torn, now Akira was now in his demon self by transforming into his demonic form that many men feared, make the children cried and cause fear and insanity to a very strong-willed person. 

Black fur growing fast on his legs, his feet cracked and shape themselves, his teeth sharpened, his hair become wild until they become bat crest, his skin went from tan to a blueish grey. Akira look down and saw that his cock look like almost a human penis but the shaft is thick, the color is a deep red, almost a blood red.

 

Akira felt his own tail as it began to morph into a long thick tentacle, thick as a person's arm. And without warning, the tentacle/tail was shoved into his ass  pushing it all the way in, now panting heavily and gritting his teeth, his claws left marks on the alleyway wall, the tentacle/tail went faster and faster in him as it touch his prostate, Akira closed his eyes as his cock went from flaccid to painfully hard, the demon had felt his tail going faster and harder, "Oh god...…." Akira then felt his belly bulge when he felt his cock begging to come but Akira didn't dare to touch it, now pressing his head against the wall, the Devil Man shuddered in complete pleasure as his orgasm hit, the tail/tentacle filling his insides and his cock coming on the wall, pulling out the tail as it shift back to normal, Akira felt the wet semen dripping out of his wet asshole, still shuddering from the aftershock, Arika reverted to his human self and he passed out in the alleyway, chest heaving. His legs ached badly, his eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep.


End file.
